


Two Is Better Than One

by belizafryler (embracedself)



Series: More Than The Luthor Name [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (resolved) Homophobia, Bullies, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Mama Kara Danvers, Mommy Lena Luthor, More Than The Luthor Name series, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Domesticated, SuperCorp as Parents, domestic life, graphic depictions of fluff, light homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: It's the day before Alura's first day of school. She encounters some trouble, but luckily for her, she has her Moms to help her out.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & OFC, Kara Danvers & OMC, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & OFC, Lena Luthor & OMC
Series: More Than The Luthor Name [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1267574
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Two Is Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> for Turtle, who loved this story before she knew me xD
> 
> And for my other readers, surpriseeeeeeee! Bet you didn't think I'd write more of these loves.

She was five now. A big girl, despite having to remind her mothers of that nearly _ constantly. _ Alura Elizabeth Danvers was even about to start going to school! She was so excited. She’d been nervous the day before, but today she was excited! Because today— today was THE day!

Mama (Kara) and Mommy (Lena) were taking her to visit the school’s playground, as it was a day before the first day of school. They’d be taking her brother, Calvin, with them too, so she had someone to play with. Unfortunately, because of who her parents were, Alura didn’t really have a lot of friends outside of her family.

But that was okay. She didn’t mind so much. Uncle Winn and Aunt Lyra, and Aunt Maggie and Aunt Alex had children. Better yet, they were all younger than her, exactly Calvin’s age! So she got to boss them around. Sadly though, Jamie was older than her. But Jamie didn’t boss her around! Jamie was nice.

“Mama! Mommy! It’s playground time!” Lulu called up to her parents. “Come on Calvin! You can do it! Climb the stairs, Cal-El!” Lulu encouraged her brother, her eyes shining as she clapped for him. 

“Alura Zor-El, what have we said about Cal on the stairs?” Kara’s voice carried over from the doorway of her mothers’ room. Alura looked down, hanging her head in shame. “That he’s not to be on the stairs, ‘cause he’s itty bitty.” She ran to the steps, picking her brother up quickly. At three, he wasn’t that much smaller than her, but he still didn’t protest. He liked his sister a lot.

“Good girl.” Lena came out of the bedroom, looking fit for a runway. In a yellow sundress with flowers all over it, she also looked like she’d stolen it from Kara’s side of the closet. But no one was going to call her out on that.

“Mommy you’re so pretty.” Alura half-dragged, half-carried her brother down the rest of the steps. “Easy, brother.” Alura warned Calvin. “Now you crawl.” She helped him lay back down onto the floor.

Lena flashed her daughter a smile that lit up the room. “Thank you baby, but wait until you see your mama. Now that’s a stunner, yeah?” She teased, walking down the stairwell. “Have you had breakfast yet? Other than the doughnuts that your mama brought home from work.” she added.

“Um…. No.” Alura admitted, wiping her sleeve against her still powdered mouth. Lena made a sound of horror, cringing.

“You are definitely your Mama’s daughter.” Lena sighed. “Go change your shirt. I’ll make you cereal.” As Alura ran up the stairs, Lena added in a shout, “AND DON’T RUN UP THOSE STAIRS LITTLE MISS! You could get hurt.”

“Sorry Mommy!”

Kara appeared out of the room she shared with Lena a few seconds later. “What’s with all the shouting?” The blonde asked. Kara’s hair was in an updo, and she was wearing a pair of jeans, as well as a shirt that said SUPER MOM. Lena had gotten it for her as a joke, but Kara had cried, and so it was kept.

“Lulu eated doughnuts.” explained the youngest Danvers, making a beeline for his mama. “Mommy not happy.”

Kara swept Calvin up into her arms. “How many of the doughnuts did she eat? I was saving them for my after-workout treat.” Kara whined to Lena.

“Half of them.” Lena replied, making a face. “And then she wiped her face on her shirt! If I had done that, Liillian would have probably attempted actual murder—” She cut herself off, shaking her head.

Kara placed a hand on top of Lena’s. “But you’re NOT that witch, so you just sent her up to change shirts. Am I right?” Kara arched a brow.

“I’d never lay a hand on her, you know that.” Lena replied in the affirmative. “And I know it too. I guess I’m still just a little scared.” She shrugged it off as Alura came back downstairs, skipping over to the island so she could eat her cereal.

“Mommy, do you like my shirt?” Alura asked. “Will the kids at the playground like it too?” she added hopefully. Lena glanced down at her daughter’s shirt, smiling broadly as she realised which one it was.

It was a white shirt with rainbow details, and it said “MY MOMS ARE COOL.” Alex and Maggie had gotten it for her on one of their vacations.

“I’m sure they’ll love it as much as I do, babygirl. I’m sorry for yelling earlier.” Lena told her daughter sincerely. “Mommy’s just stressed out this morning. I have a lot of things to do for work and to get you ready for school tomorrow—”

“Is okay Mommy!” Alura interrupted her, beaming. “I’m done with my cereal. Can we go to the playground now?” Alura slurped the milk from the bowl.

Kara kissed Lena’s cheek. “Yeah babe, can we go to the playground now?” she teased.

“Mommy?” Calvin asked.

“Well it seems it’s three against one!” Lena teased. “Do you three want a picnic or should we just go now?” she asked.

“No picnic! We can eat at the hot dog place!” Alura suggested, whirling around (carefully) on the island chair and jumping down. “Come on Mommy, Mama!” She shouted. “Time to go!”

“Okay, okay. Sounds like fun.” Lena lied. She hated the little place that sold hot dogs at the park, but her daughter and her girlfriend both loved them, so she went along with it. Plus, the hot dogs weren’t terrible.

“Let’s get out there then! Are we walking or driving?” Kara asked, directing the question to Lena as they made their way to the front of the house. Kara put on Calvin’s hat, so he wouldn’t get too much sun, and grabbed a light jacket that she helped Alura get into.

“Driving— Not all of us are superior beings.” Lena stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend. Kara giggled, shaking her head. “Ok. Let’s get going then,” she then opened the door and walked out with the family to their car.

“Moms, the Wiggles? Please!” Alura requested. “Fruit salad!” She cheered when Lena obediently (albeit reluctantly) put on the song “Fruit Salad” by the Wiggles.

Kara leaned in close to whisper to her girlfriend. “Yummy, yummy.”

Lena whipped her face to look at Kara. “I know where you sleep. Just remember that.”

“You sleep next to me.” Kara rolled her eyes, giggling. “I’m not afraid.”

Lena let out a frustrated sigh as she started the car, turned the music up to drown out the sound of her girlfriend’s giggles, and drove to the park.

Once they got to the school, Lena and Kara went over the playground rules with Alura and Calvin. Adding in the evident, “Keep an eye on your brother.”

“Yes mommy. Yes mama. I’ll be good. Can I go play now?” she asked. “And can you keep Calvin in the sand pit for a few minutes while I explore myself?!” she hopefully suggested.

“Sure baby. You can have a few minutes.” Lena agreed.

“Thanks Mommy. See you in a few minutes, Cal!” She kissed her brother sloppily on the cheek before she took off running across the park.

Kara chuckled, settling Calvin down in the sand pit. “Do NOT eat this, Cal. Ok? Your mommy would kill me.” she muttered to the boy.

“She’s right.” Lena agreed playfully, her eyes shining with mischief.

The two women chatted for a few minutes, to each other and to Calvin, when Alura came back with dirt all over her shirt and scrapes on her little knees.

Immediately, Lena was out of her seat on the bench and scooping Alura up in her arms. “Alura Elizabeth, what happened?” She asked much sterner than she meant to. It only served to make Alura burst into sobs.

“Mommy didn’t mean it baby, please just tell us what happened. We want to fix it.” Lena whispered, “Shhh, honey. What’s wrong?” Lena squeezed her daughter into a hug.

“Th-They pushed me over! Said two mommies was bad!” Alura hiccuped, burying her face into her mother’s shoulder.

Lena narrowed her eyes. But luckily, Kara was already up and carrying Calvin towards them. “Who, Princess? Where were these snotty kids?” Kara asked, Calvin on her hip.

Alura pointed without looking up. “Don’t like. Wanna go home, Mama. Please Mommy?”

“We’ll go home right now honey.” Lena promised. “Your mama’s gonna stay and sort this out though. No one needs to be bullying.”

“I’ll carry Calvin home with me in a few minutes, babe. Or better yet, why don’t we stop for some ice cream, huh?” Kara suggested. “Alura, would some ice cream make you feel better?”

“Yeah.” Alura rubbed her eyes.

“Of course we can get ice cream. We’ll meet you at B&J’s, Kara.” Lena gave her girlfriend a quick kiss before carrying Alura towards the car.

Calvin and Kara made their way over to where some older kids were still laughing loudly. The mother’s blue eyes narrowed to slits. She was tempted to bring out Supergirl to put the fear of Rao into these human children, but Kara knew better. 

“Ahem.” she cleared her throat.

“‘Scuse us!” Calvin chirped in. “Who mean to my sissy?” Well, crap, Kara hadn’t realised he’d be part of this. Too late now.

The teenagers looked up. “Oh look. It’s National City’s least favourite reporter and her bastard brat.” One commented. The others laughed.

Kara tightened her grip on Calvin. “Cal, quiet, honey.” She whispered as he began to fuss. “I didn’t come for us to mince words.” She said loudly. “Just letting you know this is a public kid’s playground. If you continue to bully anyone around here, I’ll know, and I _ will _ call the cops.”

“Oooh, I’m so scared.” The same loudmouth spoke up again, laughing. The others had the decency to look nervous.

“You just pushed MY daughter over, and she has scrapes on her knees. Whilst that’s not enough to warrant arrests, that’s definite harassment. If only to me and my family. We don’t want to fight, but we’re not going to let you get away with that kind of behavior either — no matter what your parents think of it.” Kara told him calmly.

“Now, if you see my daughter again, you are not to speak to her. Turn the other way. Look away from her. You are not to bother her again. If she ever brings any of you up again, it will NOT turn out well.” Kara threatened, adjusting Calvin on her hip. “Do we understand each other?”

“Yes Miss Danvers.” The majority spoke hurriedly and they disappeared a moment later. It was only the head bully now.

“Do you understand me, kid?” Kara demanded. “I take my duty as a mother very seriously.” she warned him.

“Yeah, fine, whatever. I won’t bother your stupid kid anymore.” He snapped.

Kara glared at him. “See that you don’t.” she said simply, before marching off with her head held high. Calvin on her hip waved at the bully with a turd-like smile.

“Now, who wants some ice cream?” Kara asked, chuckling and smiling down at her baby boy.

“I DO!” Calvin shouted.

“Let’s go then. I bet your Mommy misses you already.” She hummed.

And away they went.


End file.
